Little Touch of Heavenly Light
by Owlcitygal
Summary: My version of City of Heavenly Fire. Clary needs a break from being pushed around by Alec since he has taken over her training. Jace is still in the infirmary healing from the stab wound. When Magnus calls asking for her to go on a shopping trip she agrees. After that they go to Taki's. She can't believe who her and Magnus see there. Maybe her world is starting to turn around?


**I unfortunately don't own Mortal Instruments or the characters**

_One week after the last chapter of City of Lost Souls_

"Come on Clary, you have to be quicker than that!" Alec yelled. "Since you've been with your crazy brother you got behind on your training."

Clay wiped the sweat off of her brow. She had been training nonstop with Alec for about two hours. At least with Jace they had a couple of breaks. Some of those breaks just included kissing though. Her training had been taken over by Alec now since Jace was still in the infirmary due to the heavenly fire inside of him.

"Pay attention! You're getting easily distracted!" Alec was really starting to get on her nerves. He was actually starting to get worse than Jace when it came to training.

Just then her phone started ringing she looked at the Caller ID and it said Magnus. Clary looked over at Alec and saw him pulling a knife out of the wall. She quickly grabbed her phone and ran out of the room before he saw.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bonjour darling! I have missed you so much. In fact we should go to the mall since there having a sale at my favorite stores. Plus this will help me get my mind of my stupid ex shadowhunter boyfriend and you can stop thinking about fire boy," Magnus said excitedly.

"I'm training with Alec, Mags," she replied bitterly.

"Oh come on Clare bear you can think of some way to get out of it. You are the most stubborn person I know. If you want to go shopping with me you'll find away," he replied cheerily. She really did want to go; she just didn't want to get yelled at by Alec or Maryse. She wasn't too worried about Izzy. She would understand that Clary needed a break from all of this. She knew how much not being able to see Jace and having to deal with Alec's intensive training was doing to her.

"Fine meet me in twenty minutes at the mall."

"Thanks Clare! Love ya girl, see you then." He hung up and Clary snuck to her room before Alec would look for her.

_Five hours later_

Magnus and Clary had just arrived at Taki's to get dinner together after their long shopping day. They went to Victoria Secrets and Magnus insisted on buying sexy lingerie for Clary saying that it would make Jace happy. She didn't care at that point; she was just too tired at this point from her long day of training and having to put with the ever flamboyant Magnus Bane.

"What did you want honey?" Magnus questioned. She wasn't very hungry so she just said a hot chocolate was fine. He looked at her curiously silently wondering if she was feeling okay. Then Kaelie showed them to their table and Magnus ordered for both of them.

While she was sitting waiting for their orders she felt like multiple sets of eyes were staring at her and Magnus. She turned in her seat to be met with a pair of beautiful golden eyes. It was impossible to be looking at the boy she was in love with. He was still in the infirmary. This had to be a dream. She noticed that Magnus had been talking to her but he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention so he looked over as well. His eyes widened and he got an upset look on his face. Clary looked closer and noticed there was also a black haired blue eyed boy sitting there as well.

Magnus stood up suddenly and ran to the restroom. Clary would have followed if she wasn't mesmerized by the beauty before her. Jace stood up suddenly but Clary couldn't move. He ran towards her and pulled her out of her seat. He took her in his arms and held her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"I'm so glad you didn't wear that sweater again or I might not be able to contain myself. I'm having a hard time doing it now." That was the first thing he said to her when he got out. She would have slapped him but this was the first time her real Jace was actually with her in a long time. It was him not the phony that was under the control of Sebastian or the one that was sick and in pain form being stabbed in the infirmary. "I missed you so much baby."

She stood there in his warm embrace with tears streaming down her face. She felt as if a piece of her had been missing for so long and now it had been returned. "Oh Jace I missed you so much." Was the only thing she could say to him without totally losing it. She was so close to breaking down in Jace's arms but she wanted to just be in his comfortable embrace for a little while longer.

"So what were you doing with Magnus? I saw a Victoria Secrets bag on your table. Did you buy me anything special?" he asked with a big smug smirk on his face. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I did actually thanks to Magnus. He picked them all out for me. He said I needed a sexier wardrobe to impress you. Of course I agreed. You know I'm always afraid you'll get bored," she replied jokingly, but the look on Jace's face was very serious.

"Clary you know I could never get bored or leave you. You do believe me right?" he had such a pitiful expression on his face. She was just joking but now she regretted her words.

Just then she saw Magnus come out of the restrooms. His face was red and his eyes were swollen. Had he been crying? She almost forgot entirely that Alec was even there. Jace noticed the awkward atmosphere as well. He didn't know exactly what happened between Alec and Magnus because Alec didn't want to burden him while he was still healing.

"Magnus….." Clary called hesitantly. She was afraid of upsetting him. His head snapped up to look at her.

"Clary I'm going home I'll txt you later or something." He looked hesitantly in Alec's direction and then he walked out of Taki's.

Alec stood up quickly and ran out of the restaurant following Magnus. Clary hoped both of them could quickly fix their relationship. She knew they were both suffering greatly and she wanted them to be happy again. Clary had been kept awake multiple nights while staying in the institute waiting for word of Jace being allowed to have visitors. Alec would stay up crying and she could hear it through the walls. She knew Magnus was having just as bad of a time because of the multiple calls at 2 am. He would call crying saying he wanted Alec back or he would say that the Chairman missed Alec. Each time she tried to get him to talk to Alec he just refused and said that he could never trust him again. "Should we follow them?" she wondered.

"No. I think we should just give them their space and allow them to figure this out on their own." He said that but the look on his face said otherwise. This was the real Jace, always concerned for his brother. She had missed that so much and there was no chance she was letting that go.

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue.**

**or PM me if you wanna chat**


End file.
